


Beauty and the Beast

by MrsBumbleB



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Magical Items, living furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB
Summary: Transformers Prime/Beauty and the Beast 2017 crossoverSorry I suck at Summary but I think you get the idea





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Partner story between Deerhearts and I. Please check her work out on here and Fanfiction.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8347030/

_Once upon a time, hidden in the heart of Koan, a handsome young lord lived in a beautiful castle. In his tower the young lord was having his servants prepare him for tonight, polishing his silver white armor to mirror his outstanding shine and sharpening his claws._

_As they worked, one of his most loyal subjects entered the room and bowed. "My Lord, it is time," the servant informed._

_The young lord nodded and with a wave of his hand, dismissed his servants so he may rise from where he sat. All though he had everything his spark desired, the young lord was selfish and unkind. Spoiled like too much sugar in such less tea. He taxed the village near his castle to fill it with the most beautiful objects, and his party's with the most beautiful bots._

_Arriving at the ball room, beautiful mechs and femmes filled its halls and bowed to said lord once he entered and graced them with his presents. Standing proudly, the lord looked to the musicians and nodded to them to begin. Music began to play softly, echoing off as everyone began to dance gracefully. The young lord went to his silver throne, carvings and glyphs decorated in the back and arms rests with the softest blue pillows for him to sit upon as he watched his subjects dance._

_The Prince watched from the far end of the room as the beautiful and most charming of mechs and femmes started dancing around the room. Striking silver armor glistening with an elegant glow just swinging around him in the most wondrous ways. The Prince didnt have optics for most of the show but that did not stop his beating sparks desire from growing. A desire to show power and choose spoils and riches._

_The Prince departed his throne and started walking down each step so finely that the dancing femmes would rattle with excitement. Megatronus looked from side to side as he stowed on, his opticbrows hitched as if bored. As the Prince studied his surroundings, he would sometimes grab a passing servo in the space and take a moment to dance and swing. Though he would always end up dismissing each mech he danced with just as fast as he got with them, leaving them with nothing more than a displeased scowl._

_Soon he reached the middle of the floor, the center of the dancing bodies as they bowed, twirled, and fluttered with the music. Megatronus slowly turned in a circle as he watched every step, twist, and turn the dancers made. The music had grown louder as it began to approach the end when a loud banging at the castle doors rang out and shattered the atmosphere of the party._

_Every mech and femme stopped, startled by the sound and looking towards the door in puzzlement before looking towards the young Lord who still stood amoung the dancers._

_With a snarl, Megatronus moved to go answer the door and shun who dared to intrude upon his evening but before he could reach the grand doors they flew open on their own. Strong gusts of wind whipped and screamed in, acid rain pouring in and soaking the entrance floor, and a single frail figure covered in a rain and mud drenched cloak stumbled in._

_All the lights went out leaving nothing but the prince's silver sheen to brighten the dark of the room. All that was once magnificence, spoiling music and dances of dreams never to come true was now soiled. Megatronus could not be more deseved by the ghastly thing crawling on the polished floors of his throne room. When he demanded what the eldest mech was doing so uninvitedly in his castle, he was surprised to see the meaninglessness glow of a crystal held up to his face._

_The old mech had lifted up a lovely glowing crystal as a gift in return for shelter from the bitter night fumed by acid tears. Megatronus was not at all flattered by the gift or the old mech's haggard appearance. He leaned back up and started laughing at this nonsense, almost crying lubricant from the hilarious display before him._

_But the moment he began to laugh, he stopped and snarled before knocking the crystal from the mech's hand who gasped and flinched away from the harsh treatment as the precious crystal flew from his hand and across the floor. Surprisingly undamaged from it's rough treatment._

_"Get out of my castle, you ugly, old scrap," Megatronus viciously snapped._

_The old mech trembled and looked up at the lord with pleading optics. "Please, can't you spare a room for a poor old mech?" he pleaded weakly._

_"No...I will not," Megatronus snorted and looked to one of his guards and waved him over. The mech he called hesitated at first, feeling pity for the old mech his lord was glaring down at, but forced himself to approach. If his lord bid it, he shall remove the mech but he will be sure to be gentle and not harm him._

_But as Breakdown reached where Megantronus and the stranger stood, he stopped when the old mech sat up from his slouched postion and looked up at the young lord. "You should not judge things from their appearance, young lord, for true beauty is found within," he said as his hand reached towards the spot in which the abused crystal laid._

_Then before anyone could see it coming, the crystal shot from the ground like a bullet and landed in haggard hands. With the crystal in hand, the old mech's appearance began to glow and change before every bots' optics._

_Megatronus slowly started to step away, his back bending in shock, fear and regret. All the femmes', mechs' and guards' started to scream and scramble like a flock of chickens. The once haggard old mech transformed into a gorgeous glowing bot with a striking shine along with wisdom caked optics. Megatronus was frightened, unsure of what to do now that his guards were gone and all that was left was his guilt and shame. He bet the striking mech didn't very well like his disapproval on his ugly form._

_By the time the mech had fully transformed, it was too late for he had seen that there was no love in the prince's heart. And no one like that should deserve to ever be a Prince. As punishment, the enchantress known as Primus lifted the glowing crystal out until there was solid glass around it. He then announced that the magic crystal would be completely drained when the prince's twenty first year arrives._

_Megatronus tried begging for forgiveness, even on his knees, the wretched sound of metal scraping on linoleum screeched through the castle chambers. He tried offering room, food, money and much more._

_But Primus refused to accept or give any forgiveness. He deemed that the prince will now look the way he treated others. With a wave of his hand, Megatronus was surrounded by a glowing blue aura and gasped and feared for the worst. He then cried out in pain and agony as his entire body felt like it was being torn apart as his entire appearance was morphed and changed into a hideous beast._

_A couple of the lords subjects had returned to the ball room when they heard his screams and all gasped in horror to what they saw before they too were taken and changed along with their lord._

_Megatronus looked at his changing limbs, watching how they rearranged and grew into something hideous. His armor groaned from the difficult mixes of pain radiating through him like fuel making his once devine body perish into something more horrifying. A beast._

_The Primus loomed over the punished mech and frowned while lifting his servo upward revealing the crystal. He then announced that if the beast could not learn to love or find someone to love him then he would remain a beast forever until- not just the end of his days- but to the end of all days._

_Megatronus watched in fright as the magical mech slowly started to vanish like smoke from a happily made fire. "No," he said in an alarmed voice while crawling forward, "No, please!" But it was too late._

_The castle was basked in never ending darkness surrounded by clouds and constantly falling snow. It stayed to be as cold as Unicron himself, the cage they stay in like a glass prison never to be escaped from until set free by innocent, willing servos. The crystal that had been offered sat in front of the beast, safe and untouched. Megatronus stared at it, his venting steady and his optics growing wide when he saw his reflection off the glass. He had... red optics._

_When the crystal dripped one small drop of energon, Megatronus stood up on his knees and screamed the longest, loudest and most treacherous scream that space has ever heard before. The spell spread throughout the castle and to all who lived there. Now alone and the party attendance fleeing back to their homes, the memory of their lord and the beautiful castle they once visited, faded._

_As days turned into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the Primus had earased all memory from the minds of all the bots they loved._

_After so many years of solitude, the young lord hid himself away, wrapping his form in a cloak from how repulsed he was with his appearance. Up in his lone tower, Megatronous walked up to the table in the center of his once beautiful room, having destroyed and trashed it in his fit of rage from his reaction to his curse. He stopped at the table and reached out to the crystal, touching the glass that surrounded it with feather gentle touches._

* * *

Present.

It was a beautiful day on Kaon. The sun magnetically pulling bot's out of recharge when the light hit their faces and shown through their optics. What better way to shield your eyes?

In a small building right on the edge of Kaon, there lives a mech whose strange and peculiar attitude was never explained enough. Orion Pax started stirring in his recharge when the light finally hit him and he rolled over on his berth. He tried to avoid the light by grabbing his pillow and placing it over his head but the magnetic pull was just too much. Sighing, Orion slipped the cover away from his face and opened his optics. A watery blue glow from two sweet optics just as big and as bright as a sea. It's not that he was ever unhappy to start a new day, it's just that sometimes his dreams don't want to be interrupted themselves.

With a sigh, Orion sat up in his berth and groaned softly as he lifted his arms up in the space and stretched to gently pop his stiff joints. He then relaxed and yawned, rubbing his optics to help chase away the sleep that tried to pull him back. But Orion revisited the temptation and climbed off the berth to start his day, slowly heading to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

Finding a couple alloy fresh eggs, he cracked them open into a heated pan to cook them while he gathered himself a couple slices of copper rust bread. Carefully seasoning the eggs until they were cooked before removing them from the pan to place on the bread.

Orion lifted a bite to his mouth when he heard the door open and close. Small suspicion and big expectations made him scoot back from his chair and stand to attention. "Father," he said in a happy voice.

"Ello son," Alpha Trion replied with a mere wave of his servo before walking over to the table, "I was just stopping through before heading off to the shop."

Orion did the honors of pouring his father some oil in a cup, "ok, I'll just be at the book shop."

Alpha Trion chuckled at his son's fascination towards books. He sipped on the oil and sighed as the warm liquid woke him up better and helped him become more alert. "Ah, thank you Orion. And please do come home before night fall this time, hm. I don't wish to go worrying about you making it home safely again. I swear you are as bad as your carrier had been." He teased fondly to his precious son as he leaned down and kissed his forehelm lovingly.

"I will see you... before nightfall," Orion let out a small laugh while letting his father slip out his hands and walk towards the door. When the metallic door closed with politeness, Orion smiled ever so warmly and finished eating the rest of his breakfast.

Now it was off to the book store where his favorite books awaited like a flock of birds ready to be fed. Orion walked outside, book in servo and a well being smile on his face plates. It was such a luminous day with how the single white puff clouds diverted from hot grazing suns. All the grey and silver below glistening and gleaming with light that just sparkles from rarely lit stars

Orion felt so at peace and cheerfull that he began to softly hum and sing a soft tune,

"Little town,  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before.  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say,"

"Good morning." A femme called from a window as she opened the shutters to her home and let in the morning light.

Orion smiled and waved to her in greeting, continuing his walk. Watching as the towns people woke and begin their mornings.

Orion walked through Kaon, hearing all the mechs around him start to wake and greet each other out high windows and from across far sidewalks. Smiling as he walked the street that led him further into the waking town. Greeting bots as he walked by until he stopped and moaned softly as he caught a wonderful smell of freshly baked breads and pastry treats.

"Good Morning, Orion." The baker greeted.

"Good morning." Orion replied as he stepped up to the jolly mech Bulkhead who smiled and offered a loaf of fresh copper to him.

"Here you are lad, where are you off to today?" The mech asked curiously since he wasn't used to seeing the young bot out and about so early.

"To the the bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about two lovers," Orion answered.

The baker snorted and waved a hand like he was swatting a fly at the mere thought of reading. "Ah, sounds boring," he teased as he gathered all his baskets to his stalls to display his new goods.

Orion giggled and rolled his optics at how closed minded so many bots can be but the mech meant well. "Thanks Bulkhead, have a nice day," he offered his well of words before turning around.

Bulkhead chuckled and waved, "you too, Orion."

Orion twirled around in the wonder of singing surrounding him like fog and ignored any rude gestures about his knowledge for books. Today was a new day and since yesterday was rather unpleasant, Orion strongly believed that everyday has a way of approving in the end. He strolled to the book shop, his servo raised in delight while he waved back at some kids he planned on teaching how to read. It warmed his spark to feel looked up to, respected and wanted.

Soon Orion arrived at the grey door of the-hardly visited-bookshop and opened it with eagerness and joy. A soft chime from the bell above the door signaled his arrival and a mech came out from the back room to greet him. The book keeper stopped and smiled when he saw his most frenetic customer that he may one day offerer a job.

"Good morning Prowl. I've come to return the book I barrowed," Orion cheerfully greeted and walked up to the counter where the black and brown mech stood behind.

"Finished already? But you were just here yesterday," Prowl heartedly laughed at the mech's love for reading.

"I couldn't put it down. Do you have anything new?" Orion asked as he handed the book to Prowl.

"Not since yesterday." Prowl grabbed the book with a grin.

"That's alright," Orion said in a cheerful voice as he eagerly explored the shelves with his optics. Checking out every unique title from most of the books he did like and the small few he didn't like. "I'll take..." He snatched a book from the top shelf and lifted it out in front of the book keeper, "this one."

"That one?" Prowl laughed while taking his visor off, "But you've read it twice."

Orion laughed back as he closed his optics and did a spin, the book he chose was such a exhilarating book. "Oh, I just can't help myself, Prowl," he admitted happily while thinking back over the story, "Far off adventures, dashing sword fights, lavishing romance."

Prowl chuckled some more while walking over and handing the book out, "If you like all that much then it's yours." He grabbed the mech's servo and planted the book in it before guiding him to the door.

"What?! But I can't!" Orion gasped but Prowl smiled and shook his helm and gently pushed on his back. "I insist," he reassured.

A smile bloomed across Orion's face as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Prowls neck. "Oh thank you," he cried.

Prowl laughed and returned the hug and helped the young mech back to his feet before gently nudging him on his way until he happily ran along to head back home and start reading again.

Orion walked out of the comfort of the bookshop into the morning sun's kiss of the day with his optics buried in the book. The people kept singing around him while also doing their own daily activities. Orion simply walked through the town, passing people with such intelligent steps that it made folk wonder just how aware he was.

Alongside the sidewalk a little ways down the row, there were two mech's walking back into town from hunting. It was the all luxurious Starscream and his bigger assistant Predaking.

"You've made a fine catch this evening Starscream," Predaking praised as he indicated to the large razor horn stag he carried across his shoulder with ease.

Starscream puffed with pride and walked more proudly, very blessed to have been created with his quick wits and planning. For his intelligent thinking he had planned out a trap for the stag they had just hunted. Starscream sighed and slowed down in his tracks, "I know, Predaking, I know." His wings fluttered out proudly like the biggest show off in the world, "There hasn't been one time yet that I have failed to ridicule what I intended."

Predaking walked faster after his master, "That's what I like so much about you Starscream." He studied the one he constantly followed from behind, studying him unknowingly. "You did a marvilious job in taking the worthy prize down with such grace and accuracy," Predaking added as he remembered back to the instant the trap sprung.

Ensnaring and trapping the razor horn's legs to where no amount of struggling could get it free as the seeker moved in for the kill was a great idea. "Yes I am quit amazing aren't I?" Starscream purred as he closed his optics and raised his wings pridefully.

"Yes you are Starscream, yes you are," Predaking purred back as he stared longingly at the seeker.

Starscream opened his optics and suddenly stopped just before they entered the town square where he spotted the mech of his desires. "Look there Predaking, there goes my future mate. The most beautiful mech in the entire village," Starscream whispered fondly as he stared at the young red and blue mech walking by with his head down reading.

Predaking looked up and spotted the mech and glanced down at the seeker as he continued to stare. "The inventor's son?" The predacon questioned.

"Yes." Starscream blindly answered while staring off into dreamy space, "For the first time I laid optics on him I was smitten by his beauty."

"Yes but..." Predaking tried to say something to discourage him from the mech but Starscream was already walking off, abandoning him in the street to chase after Orion.

Grabbing up a handful of crystal flowers from some poor bot's garden along the way, Starscream never risked looking away from his prize.

Orion smiled when he made it to chapter two, his favorite poem underlining the lovely written letters. But a sudden noise made him pause and look up. He looked up and grinned when he saw it was Starscream.

"Morning, Orion," Starscream greeted with the sweet bundle of flowers hanging by his side, "Wonderful book you have there." He smiled at the mech's more wondrous smile that could never be explained by 'words.'

Orion looked down at his halfway closed book and got a shocked look on his face. "Have you read it?" he asked in a hidden amazement tone while thinking it incredible for this mech in peculiar to be one for reading.

"Well..." Starscream tilted his head from side to side, "Not that one, but you know..." He looked up with a cheesy grin after gesturing to the book filled with words his optics could not read, "Books."

Before Orion could say anything, Starscream lifted the flowers out in front of him, "For your dinner table."

Orion looked at the beautiful set of flowers but did not take them just yet and it's not saying that he didn't just absolutely favor flowers. "Umm," he was cut off again by a sudden question that made his tank churn.

"Shall I join you this evening?" Starscream asked like his gift was the key in getting the answer he wanted Orion to unlock.

Orion was a bit taken back by the very straight up and forward request. He bit his tongue while trying to work up a denial statement without sounding rude. "Sorry... not this evening," he replied awkwardly.

Starscream's joy deflated some but he pressed a little to know why. "Busy?"

Orion raised a brow at the seeker's question before turning around, closing his optics and shaking his head with a soft annoying sigh before walking away.

Starscream stood there as he watched the mech leave him, pride wounded. Predaking arrived at his side once he saw he was alone again and gently nudged the smaller mech. "So...moving on?" He asked in a delightful tone in the hopes of now catching the mech's attention. But sadly, once again his signals are shot down.

"No Predaking," Starscream replied while keeping his optics glued on the disappearing mech. "It's the ones that play hard to get that are the sweetest prey," he almost dropped his flowers in the astonishment within thinking about him, "That's what makes Orion so appealing; he hasn't made a fool of himself just to get my favor."

Starscream vented in some air before turning his attention towards his closest friend. "What would you call that?" he asked while moving back to gaze at Orion.

Predaking shook his helm from not getting the full attention he desired while thinking about Orion unwantedly. "dignity," he answered simply like it was obvious it didn't matter to him.

Starscream thought the trait over before smiling at such headstrongness. "It's outrageously attractive," he purred in amazement that someone in this village could be so difficult.

It made his desire for Orion grow even more. Plans began to fill his mind of the best ways to win his soon to be bonded over. Handing the bundle of flowers to Predaking, he walked off to go find some entertainment. Predaking lifted his hands to catch and hold the bundle, turning and watching the seeker sulk off before turning his attention to the flowers and lifting them up to taste.

A low purr corrupted deep in his chest before following after Starscream like a love sick puppy.

Orion checked over his shoulder as he hastily headed home, fearing the persisted seeker maybe following him. As he approached his and his fathers home he stopped when a very faint melody filtered trough the air, coming from the half of the house his father made into his work shop.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Orion-belle

Megatronus-beast

Alpha Trion-bells father

Starscream-gaston

Predaking-lefou


	2. Ch.2

Orion smiled warmly while walking up the stairs to his home, opening the knob with delicacy and hearing the beautiful sound of his father singing. The sound was like being in a dream filled with all kinds of magnificent spells.

"it is love we must hold onto

Never easy but we try

Sometimes our happiness is captured,"

Alpha Trion looked behind him at an old photo of his wife and sparkling, feeling small grieve wallop inside him.

"Somehow time and place stands still

Long as it lives inside all our sparks

And always will."

Orion gazed over at all the sparkling pictures on the wall, the words from his father's song mixing splendidly with the music and warming his processor. Hearing his father's singing fade as the song in the music box he was tinkering and adjusting stopped, he stepped away from the door and walked into the little room. Alpha Trion noticed his presents and smiled.

"Oh, Orion," he softly whispered before turning his attention to the tiny gears of the music box. Orion walked around to his fathers side to look at the gears before reaching for a small tool off the desk. "Orion could you hand me uh..." Alph Trion started to ask but stopped when he felt his finger touch something and looked to find the very tool he was going to ask for being held up to him.

He chuckled at his son's wits and gently took the offered tool. "Thank you." Alpha Trion put the tool to use and started tinkering with a small piece of metal. He squinted his optics and said, "and I also need." He stopped when he seen Orion's servo lifted out in front of him and he shook his head.

"No... no," Alpha Trion looked down at his work before looking back at the given tools, "well... actually... _Yes_."

He grabbed the tool and shoved it in the piece of metal, "Thank you." Secretly, he wouldn't know what to do if he didn't have Orion... He wasn't even sure what his lot for life would be without him.

Seeing it how the tools worked, Alpha Trion smiled and looked up with thankful optics at his grinning son who laughed softly. Orion's smile then fell as he grabbed a small devise and walked around the table. "Dad do you... think I'm odd?" he asked nervously.

" _Odd_?" Alpha Tripn raised one eyebrow in deep question, "My son ' _odd_?'" His mouth opening and closing as he pondered over the absurd thought before looking to his son. "Where...where did you get an idea like that?" he asked in concern.

Orion leaned down to wrap and pack the device away for his father. "I don't know... bots' talk," he muttered, lifting his head to glance up at his father.

"This is a small village, you know? Small minded as well. But small means safe," the elder mech pointed out to his son. "Even back in Kaon I new a femme like you who was so..." Alpha worked to find the right words, "Ahead of her time. So different."

Orion looked up at his father when he heard the way he trailed off and noticed how he seemed to be in deep thought, like he was remembering something. "People mocked her. Until the day they all found themselves intimidated by her," the old mech added with a chuckle and a ' _told ya so_ ' grin across his face.

Orion walked around the table to stand beside his father with determined and wonder filled optics. "Tell me one more thing about her," he demanded more then asked because he needed to know.

Alpha Trion cocked his head to the side while thinking about what else he could say. There were so many astounding things to say about his wife that even the words could make a river of magic themselves. "She was also fearless," he said before looking up at his son who smiled from the hidden gesture. "Fearless." Alpha Trion nodded in seriousness.

He closed each side to the house he was making after being reassured and ready with his work. One day the lovely devise will do well to make some young sparkling very happy. Gathering his newest inventions and music boxes, Alpha Trion and Orion carefully packed them into boxes and then loaded them up in the wagon. Every time Alpha Trion finished making new devices, he takes them to the market in neighboring villages and towns to sell.

The profit more attainable then in the village they are in now. Loading up the last of the boxes, the old mech turned to his open minded, head strong, and tough willed son to find him tending to their trusty steed Philleep.

"Please take care of father for me." Orion whispered to the strong beast as he fed him a bronze apple before stepping around the wagon as his father climbed up into it.

"Well Orion, I'm off. What shall I get you from the market?" Alpha Trion questioned.

Orion smiled, laying his hands on his father's thigh, and laying his head on top of his hands as he gazed up at his father. "A rose crystal." He requested.

"You ask of that every year!" Alpha Trion spoke like it was crazy but nice at the same time.

Orion stared up at his father with easy optics, "And every year you bring it." He knew he could rely on his dearly beloved father to bring him anything his spark desires.

"Then I shall bring you another," Alpha Trion patted his son's helm affectionately with a hearty chuckle, "You have my word."

Orion smiled and stepped away from the sattle, "Bye father."

"Goodbye Orion," Alpha Trion then used the chains to make the Pistonhorse move.

Orion stood on the porch, watching as his father rode out of town and soon disappeared from view. "Be safe," he softly prayed. But he couldn't stand here all day worrying about his father. He had chores and lessons.

Heading back inside, Orion gathered what books he had and put them into his satchel and slung the bag across his shoulder. Peeking through his open door to make sure no mechs or femmes were watching his house, the red and blue mech slipped out and snuck off to a part of the village where the waiting little younglings he had promised to read to were at.

As Orion pulled off one of his schemes to pry the work off a simple younglings servos, he sat down and started to practice reading with him. They sat side by side with the book in between them, Orion bending over to point the words out and correct them.

There was nothing more spark filling then teaching younglings how to do the thing Orion enjoyed the best. They seemed so ignorant to it but thrilled to learn at the same time. Orion would pass on all his knowledge to the entire population if he could just so that transformers could get a better taste of imagination.

"What on cybertron are you doing?" a sudden disgusted voice rang through the air. "Teaching another youngling to read?" he was just a random villager, rude and unpleasant to look at. "Isn't one enough?" He scoffed like the intelligence Orion was teaching is absurd.

"We have to do something," an older femme suddenly said with a mere nod as a gesture for the mech to follow suit.

Orion's spark sunk in worry for what they may do and looked at the young bot with him, standing up before helping him to his peddles. "Go home." Orion shooed, not wanting his punishment to befall to the little one as well.

The youngling whimpered and looked up at Orion with worried optics and stubbornly stayed put. "But..."

"Shh, you need to go before they come back. None of this is your fault," Orion hushed and continued to gently nudge him along until finally he gave up and did as he was told.

"Orion!" A loud and rather irritating voice boomed from behind the disappointed mech. Orion turned around to see the mech of bad dreams walking closer to him. One moments here another one is gone. Wasted.

"I heard you had some trouble with the head master today," Starscream said quickly while following after the- hard to get- mech he dreamed about so much. He chased him up to his fence and frowned when it was closed on him, "Yes... He never liked me either."

Orion shook his head with a tired and very unwantedly distracted face on as he turned around and walked away. He sped through his full crystal garden, weary and agile with his steps so not to break any. To his surprise and frustration, Starscream jumped over the fence and started stomping over his crystals, breaking them one by one.

Orion sighed in irrational glares to the seeker's persistent and rude attitude by how he came into his garden and destroyed his crystals. But not one to cry over spilled oil, he looked up at Starscream once he came to stand in his path to his house.

"All I wanted was to teach a youngling to read," Orion said, sounding annoying by the villagers narrow minded thoughts and beliefs.

Starscream smiled at Orion's kind nature but brushed away the thought of the little mech caring about other young lingerie. "The only younglings you should concern yourself with..." the seeker grinned at the mental image he got of the beautiful mech cradling a sparkling in his arms that looked so much like him and Orion. Gesturing between them to give his point. "Are your own."

"I..." Orion walked around the scrawny mech to get to his door quickly, "am not ready to have sparklings." He had caught Starscream's point very clearly like it was just written on the walls. His face was twisted into an annoyed, disgusted and distastfull grimace that he tried to hide from the other mech.

Starscream looked down before growing back some confidence, "Maybe you just haven't met the right one yet?" He suggested while turning around with a happy smile on his supposedly charming face.

"It's a small village, Starscream," Orion said with a blunt expression as he closed his gate and locked it. Making sure to keep optic contact the entire time. "I've met them all," he admitted like none of them impressed him, turning around to walk away.

"Well maybe you should take another look?" Starscream happily implied. "Some of us have changed." Starscream pointed out as he ran after the escaping mech, smiling charmingly up at Orion who had began to climb the stairs to the porch of his home.

Orion halted and turned around to stop the seeker right there. "Starscream...we could never make each other happy. No one can change...that much," Orion argued as he shot down Starscream's so called claim about his new life. He remembered back how Starscream was before he left the village for a year or two until finally returning, still the same as he had left just with more arrogance and pig headed.

"Oh Orion, do you know what happens to spinisters in this village after their fathers die?" Starscream asked with a serious and concerned babbled tone before pointing off to the side.  
There were a bunch of lone mechs wandering around aimlessly looking for energy and shelter.

Orion cringed but did not fall into the trap.

"They beg for scraps like poor Primus," Starscream answered in a sad tone that wasn't sad but more hopeful and wanting. Starscream raised his servos in the air and looked up while stating, "This is our world, Orion!" Then his voice became a loving and suspicious whisper as he started climbing up the steps with Orion. "For simple mechs like us it doesn't get any better."

Orion frowned and stepped back from the handsy seeker, pulling his hands away when he moved to take and hold them. "I maybe a farm mech. But, I'm not simple..."

The red and blue mech reached behind himself to feel for the knob on the door as he backed away from the looming seeker the closer he got. Once he found it, Starscream was far too comfortable in Orion's personal space and Orion opened the door and quickly slipped around it. "And I'm never going to marry you Starscream." He firmly said as he tried to close the door.

Starscream grabbed the door to stop it from closing but didn't have a good enough grip as it was pulled closed. "I'm sorry." Orion apologized, not in the least bit sorry for rejecting the silver seeker.

The click of a lock sounding into place was the added nail in Starscream's confidence if a wounded pride could kill. He balled his fists and growled before walking away angrily.


	3. Ch.3

But not wanting to be one to show his pain, Starscream took in a deep breath and turned away from the door. His optics scanned the area around to check that no one had seen him shot down. Stepping down the stairs, he exhaled the breath he held as he headed off into the village to find Predaking.

Hearing the seeker's steps leave the porch, Orion walked around to another side of the house to peek out through the window to see Starscream leaving. Finally safe, Orion sighed in relief but snorted at his attentions.

"Uh, can you imagine. Me the wife of that boring, spoiled..." Orion pushed away from the window.

He turned to look at the contents of his and his father's humble home in hopes of something in here could calm his nerves but he was so wound tight he couldn't process correctly.

"Uh! Madame Starscream, can't you just see it." Orion sung sarcastically, walking to his book shelf to gather couple of his favorite books and stuff them almost roughly into his satchel.

"Madame Starscream, his little wife ugh." In disgust he jerked away from the shelf and walked stiffly to the door and opened.

"No sir, not me. I gurentee it. I want so much more then this provincial life." He grabbed the door knob and opened it but before he could step out he stopped when he found the headmaster and three war built mechs standing behind him.

"Headmaster?" Orion gasped at the unsuspected and sudden visit but instead of greeting the young mech the head mech scolded at him.

"We have been searching for you Orion." The headmaster of the village growled before looking over his shoulder at the three mechs behind him before looking back.

Orion's spark sunk fearfully, but instead of going back inside for safety, he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him, closing it off to protect it from being entered and maybe destroyed.

"Searching...searching for me? For what sir?" Orion innocently asked as he eyed the larger mechs.

"You know why Orion. I cannot allow you trying to teach our younglings to read go unpunished." Harshly the headmaster grabbed Orion by the arm and pulled him down the porch as he marched him to the town square.

"Ow, sir you are hurting me!" Orion cried and tried to pry the right servo from his arm as it's fingers dented and dug into his arm.

But the headmaster did not listen. He only kept his horribly tight grip on the other mech's arm the entire time they walked. Purposely he would yank on the book loving mech and snicker when noises of pain filled his audios.

Orion tried looking around to process where in Primus these buffoons were yanking him off to. His arm was hurting from this rash and cruel tug that he was surprised wasn't just punishment in itself. Orion wanted to protest as badly as a predacon wanted to howl but he was shot dead quiet when he saw his most beloved bookstore overly crowded.

Headmaster threw the mech out in front of him and sneered. "This shall be a permanent lesson for you and all your book loving kids," he hollered with his fist balled in the air.

When the signal was high, all the mechs standing around the store started to dump crates of oil and polluted water. Then femmes and mechs started exiting the small building with arm fulls of books. Orion gasped from fear and started yelling, "No, no you can't do this! Not the book keepers books!"

"These are of no use to us." The elderly femme that had caught Orion along with the headmaster hissed as she threw books from the stores door way into the pile.

"No please." Orion cried pleadingly.

"Orion!" A concerned voice yelled and the young mech looked out to see Prowl running over to him. The poor mech looked roughed up and desperately frowned upon.

"Prowl, oh Primus what have they done to you?" Orion whimpered as he watched his only close friend come to his side and wrap his arms around him.

"I...I tried to fight them but they over powered me." Prowl answered sadly, feeling guilty for not being able to save all the stories he's worked so hard to make.

Orion gasped and looked at Prowl in guilt that he was brought into this mess before he gazed sorrowfully at the growing pile of books. Soon he couldn't look any longer as the books were continued to be treated horribaly and abused as if they were rodents.

"Prowl, I'm so sorry," Orion whispered in a small sob that carried on inside his own aching spark. He was such a fool.

"It- it's alright, Orion," Prowl patted the other mech's arm while trying to calm himself down as well. "I got this... I," he froze when he saw a horrible sight right before his fear splattered optics.

"Oh this all my fault," Orion whispered sadly to himself. He clung onto the book keeper, feeling the fear of hatred and anger overwhelming him.

The mechs all around them had made a big pile of books right in front of the door and were just moments away from kicking them into the oil. Orion gasped when he saw the headmaster come walking up with a lit torch in his servo and a ghastly glare on his face. Orion tried pleading that this madness come to an end but he was overcome by much louder demands. All this hurt and pain washed with guilt soiled his insides like dirty dish water. Cringing, Orion ducked his head when the mechs got behind the books.

"Stop this unnecessary tragedy at once!" a commander's voice easily bomed through the space.

Silence now surrounded the chaos and madness. All that could be heard were the heavy steps of one of the towns larges mechs coming forward, standing tall and his helm held high as his body language demanded respect. Once he passed the gathered crowd and now stood before Orion and Prowl who both gasped when they saw who had stopped the mob.

Ultra Magnus. The commander who lead his troops to victory and fought along side them. The only battle injury he suffered was the loss of his servos but that was replaced by the field medic. The new servo looks poorly put together but Ultra Magnus kept it even when he returned, a reminder.

"Headmaster," Ultra Magnus greeted unnervingly, "To what do I owe this needed visit from?"

The headmaster dropped his torch from intimidation and stood more innocently. "Ultra Magnus, sir, it is an honor to see you. I- we were just ugh..."

"Tell me swiftly, headmaster," Magnus demanded, not in the mood for nonsense or bickering.

The headmaster scrambled to look around in search for the mech responsible for this whole mess. Once he spotted Orion, he jumped and pointed at him, "That's him, sir! Him right there, that's the mech we wish to punish for the very good of his sanity."

Ultra Magnus looked over at Orion and raised one confused opticbrow at him. "And what has this simple villager done to deserve punishment?" he asked, thinking it crazy for Orion of all mechs to get punishment.

"This insufferable scrap tong was caught trying to teach a child to read," the headmaster answered angrily. "We all figured this would be the best punishment for him... no books, no reading and no cute, little sessions with the kids."

"Headmaster," Ultra Magnus stopped him suddenly with a ridiculous expression, "You are speaking that for merely teaching a child to read you are trying to burn the book keepers books in order of spiting Orion?" He stood straighter and gestured to Prowl, "And I am to expect some sort of signification as to why he would deserve this as well."

The headmaster stuttered and tried to find the words that would-save his rear- explain to the commander why Prowl was at fault here. "Well, uh-he...he encourages him! He encourages Orion to read and so Orion believes it is okay to encourage the younglings when there are more important things to learn." The headmaster stumbled.

But Ultra Magnus did not look convinced but more disgusted. The headmaster believed he may have just won his favore and was about to continue when he was silenced. "That is the most proposterious thing I have ever heard," the taller mech snapped.

"I know sir!" Headmaster exclaimed quickly, "That is why we need to punish-

"Not Orion you fool," Ultra Magnus cut him off with a warning glare. "Punishing a book keeper and a reader for simply trying to teach a child to read is absolutely uncalled for."

The headmaster was left gawking, mouth opening and closing because his loss of opinions. Orion had mindlessly pulled Prowl closer because of the fear he had had about the book accident. He hoped the commander understood what the problem was full sparkedly.

"But- but sir, please reconsider my fate. I... I was only thinking about what was best for the children." Headmaster tried coping.

"Silence, headmaster," Ultra Magnus barked, "You shouldn't complain to me when you already know that it is your own fault."

"Wh...what, but, but sir he...they," The headmaster stuttered and sputtered as he was now accused of being in the wrong.

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus silenced, his servo slicing through the space as if placing the period of his demand right in front of their faces.

Again the headmaster stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a gapping fish for water. The towering mech looked around at the gathered crowd of Kaons folk. "If you all believe reading is a useless talent so be it but someone give me one good reason...one very good reason why children should not be taught how to read if you intend them to be successful in life? I am not suggesting Orion to continue his generosity in teaching your younglings for you out of the goodness of his spark. But some one tell me...why not?" He questioned in demand.

The crowd went silent like a dead flock of birds that had just fallen out of the sky. Some shifted and looked at each other as if the answer was painted on each other's faces. Deadly quietness sprang through the air like poisonous fog from delirious fog monsters. The headmaster went back to standing as innocent as he could make himself seem. Orion had let go of Prowl and now they were both just waiting.

Ultra Magnus looked around one last time before saying, "If no one can tell me a reasonable explanation then you all are dismissed to go on back to your homes and leave these two mechs in particular alone."

Slowly, whispers began to break out through the crowd and all the mechs started to scatter and move away from each other. Therefore dismissing themselves from the scene. Ultra Magnus rubbed his temple as if it were aching and he sighed before addressing the two mechs, "My greatest apologies Orion, Prowl."

Orion looked up at Ultra Magnus still, shocked by the commander defending them like he did. Prowl got to his pedals and bowed in gratitude to him. "Thank you Commander Ultra Mangnus, thank you." He said in great gratitude.

The Commander nodded to the shaken book keeper before looking to Orion. "I truly am sorry, Orion, for the headmaster's unruly behavior," The magnus spoke in a dropped tone he hardly ever used.

"But sir," Orion stood straighter, his servo lifted out to the side in protest, "It was my fault, I should have known better." He stopped talking when the respectful commander lifted his servo.

"Teaching younglings to read is not devastating to our society," Ultra Magnus said in a slightly anger pitched voice, "The headmaster held no right performing the actions he did today."

"But..." Orion tried to argue further but once again he was silenced.

"You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault there are more closed minded bots here then those seeking for change and a better future. They have hustled to accept their similar ways of life but don't let that keep you from doing what you want to do." Ultra Magnus said wisely, reaching out to place a comforting servo on the earlier shaken mech.

Orion smiled up to the commander, happy to see and hear someone who actully encouraged and defeanded what he only wished to do to help. Primus if Ultra Magnus hadn't been sparked to where he refuses to bond with another, Orion would have loved to give the commander a chance.

"Thank you sir," Orion warmly replied.

Ultra Magnus nodded and bent over to pick up a servo full of books and handed them to the book keeper. "I will help you clean... It's the least I can do," he offered in a nice voice.

"Oh but sir, you've already done so much," Prowl tried to protest. Feeling like it was his fault this mess was started, he didn't want the great commander cleansing his mistakes.

Ultra Magnus only replied by picking up more books and handing them to Orion. Prowl sighed and thanked both the mechs' for their generosity.


	4. Ch.4

Else where, miles from the village, Alpha Trion was having some difficulty leading Philleep through the dark woods. But the strange thing was that he could have sworn it was still day out but now it was night.

"The woods are lovely. I only wish I recognized them." the elder mech muttered to himself as he glanced up at the sky but couldn't see stars or the moon. Nothing but black.

He was use to taking this trail they were on, but with the darkness and shadows, everything seemed to be quite different.

"Do you know where we are, Philippe? Because I don't." Looking around nervously, he tried to find something to help him see where exactly on the trail he was or if it even was the trail at all. But unfortunately his poor old, tired eyes could hardly see through the darkness.

Suddenly a loud snapping echoed through the trail ahead of them which startled the horse and its master who quickly pulled on the reins to stop when an old tee growing on the side of the trail seem to decide to give way from under it's own weight and fall. Philippe neighed and reared back as it came crashing down directly into their path, blocking it.

"It's all right. It's all right, Philippe." Alpha Trion reassured once things settled and calmed his started steed, fortunet neither of them were harmed in the sudden scare.

But now their way was blocked. The old mech feared hey may be forced to turn around and go back but on further inspection on where the tree had fallen from he noticed the woods there was clear and seemed to be the perfect rout to take to get around.

"Hmm. Yes, we can go this way. Go on. To the right. That's it. Steady! One path closes... another one opens." Mindlessly he ordered Philippe to trot forward onto this new but familiar color matted over the ground.

The traveled for a good couple miles until again he was taken by surprise when he noticed their path was now changing from grass and dirt to fresh white snow. Philippe tossed his head to the change and stumbled some from dry hard ground to cold and slick.

"It's all right, boy. It's just a bit of snow."

Alpha Trion gazed behind him at all the tracks his tamed horse had made in the four inch thick layer of, "In June." he whispered in wonder while studying the freshly fallen material that made cotton like beds on his path. It was a practical winter wonder land full of frozen tear drops from happy optics making a soft landing on the sleet.

Alpha Trion was so lost in the glowing beauty around him that he did not hear footsteps of predictable danger stalking behind. The icy chilling breeze tickled his armor but did not bother him so much. He did have a tarp over his shoulders which was enough to keep the snow from touching him for the time being.

But a chill did run down his back strut soon when a deep growl sounded from behind them. Jerking around in fear, Alpha Trion search for what had made the sound until his optics found a pair of black monsterous silhouettes with glowing yellow optics trailing behind him. Instantly his spark sank. "Scrap, go Philleep." Without hesitation he snapped the Pistonhorse's reins to eager him to run.

The dark forms from behind took off and began chasing after them, snarling and growling like monsters. Alpha Trion managed a curious look over his stuttering shoulder and gasped when he saw the two sets of scolding emerald rose flares. "Faster Philleep, faster!" he chanted with a voice of worry and fear melting confidence.

Five nasty and revolting, tank twisting predacons' flashed their rusted blood fangs from behind. Getting closer. They ran lopsided sometimes when on ice or running on the side of a hill. Growling disturbing warnings of predatory reclusive barks.

Alpha Trion clutched onto the rope he held as if it were a life line, his spark a beating phobia. But as it looked like they maybe getting around the old wagon, Alpha Trion begun to shake violently as the rough ride took it's toll of the worn and rickety wood and metal until finally it had to give out right when it's front wheels caught a raised tree root.

The wagon lost balance and teetered to the side, dumping the elder mech and its contents out onto the ground. Philleep neighed and whined as he fought to break free from his own tangled harness attached to the grounded wagon. With a good strong placed kick he got it free and ran at the sounds of danger from predators closed in.

Without his Pistonhorse, speed and power were just a dead priority for Alpha Trion. Plus being so old and defenseless caused this unworthy fate to bloom its own specs of doom. Alpha Trion gasped, looking behind him to see the horrid and frightening looking beasts.

There were two predacons ahead of the pack making their prey wonder if they were head of command. Which they were. The faster one had silver scratched horns and wide nostrils just flaring steam of determination. The other was just a tad bit slower but that was because it was much more massive. Both the predacons' teeth dripped blue glowing energon that stained the snow in reminders of who the real beasts were around here.

Alpha Trion tried running faster when he seen his horse not too far ahead. His body was caving in on the inside like a castle of bricks. The faster predacon made a practical cliff jump and landed in front of the desired prey. Alpha Trion yelped and tried turning around but slipped on betraying ice thus falling to his unstable legs. Then the bigger predacon appeared, his growls shaking the cybertron layers like some evil acid storm. His jaws were like the deepest terror filled cavern in the world.

Alpha Trion panted heavy, exhausted from the short run and fear that gripped him, but he didn't let it cripple him. He maybe old but he wasn't going to be one to go down without a fight.

Reaching around to his back he pulled his cane from his holster. He didn't use it often, only on days when he was tired from a day out in the village and trying to return home. Today it was going to help him once again. "Get back you beasts!" The old mech shouted and swung the cane at the closest predacon who tried to come closer, successfully catching it's snout.

The predacon with the star reflecting horns growled as if it thought his actions were senseless. Alpha Trion's optics looked like energon injected holes of pooling fear. "Get back!" the old mech hollered in his best managed voice, swinging his cane courageously through the space. "Back! I-I don't want to hurt you."

The saliva dripping predacon huffed stupidly, his pacing growing slower and more dangerous. His armor was covered in pink rust from unfortunately spilled energon in past victorys and his yellow face was still leaking with blue liquid. Alpha Trion tried swinging his cane faster around in meaningless circles, his body groaning from exhaustion. He didn't want to hurt the beasts but... He didn't want to be hurt either.

Swinging his cane once again, one of the predacons got tired of his mindless raking and caught the measly cane in its jaws. Before Alpha Trion could process what happened, his only weapon was snatched from his hands and he could do nothing more than watch helplessly as it was crushed between sharp fangs and strong jaws, snapping and shattering apart like a twig.

Now defenseless, the predacon's stalked closer as the old mech backed away, but for every step back that followed, his back met a hard and rough surface. Gasping, he turned around and found he had unknowingly backed himself into a rock cliff ledge leaning out of the steep hill.

"Ugh... Eh, uh-oh," Alpha Trion stuttered, feeling his final moments already chew on him with invisible fear rousing fangs. The two predacons slowly creeped forward, their fangs sharp and dripping with energon.

Their fangs were so sharp that any time they closed their mouths tightly they would cause themselves to bleed. Gums leaking painless dribbles of signatures for their new prey who would die right here and now.

Alpha Trion cowered lowly, his body backed up as far as it would go against the rock. The faithless night sent a rival on all fours as a savor for the defenseless mech. "Philleep!" Alpha Trion whispered in hope.

The strong pistonhorse cried as he galloped back to where he had left his master. Finding him cornered and looking deathbed in the face. Without hesitation Philleep ran and barreled through the predacons who were taken by surprise by the sudden charge and then dazed when the pistonhorse kicked at their faces, making them back up to keep from being hit.

Now with room, Alpha Trion ran to Philleep and climbed onto his bare back. Once secure, gripping into Philleep's mane, he ordered him to go. With a whine the pistonhorse reared up, swinging his hooves at the predacon's to make them back up when they tried to come too close.

The beasts backed off once again, giving them an opening which Philleep took without hesitation, breaking off into a run down the trail. "Go, old boy, go!"

The Pistonhorse huffed and reared upward before jumping forward, escaping the double grasp of dripping jaws. Philleep, being so scared himself, ran and ran, his gallops like rendering beats of hopelessness scowled at by dreadful enemies.

Alpha Trion made a few immense sounds of discomfort as he clutched onto the horse. He only managed a small glance over his shoulder. The deathly predacons were gaining up on them, sometimes taking a chance on jumping forward to attack. Gasping, Alpha Trion looked up ahead at the path and spotted snowy bar gates and yelled, "There Philleep! Go there!"

The horse staggered and turned viciously, his hooves digging through all the snow into the dirt. His instincts bragged and yelped at him to run and keep running. The gates had invisible ghostly hands that motioned the horse closer for protection. Alpha Trion grinned openly as the gate was now only three gallops away but that grin diminished. A predacon shoved into Philleep's side from behind, knocking the mech off his back.

Alpha Trion staggered to get up, a pained groan rumbling past his lips as he moved. The landing had been rough, forceful and almost cruel. His left shoulder armor was dented in and his tanks felt dizzy as if he were about to purge.

Being cornered and so mercilessly pinned, Alpha Trion was forced to watch his Pistonhorse gallop away. Snow was killing the old spring breeze with helplessness leaving this cold stick to do nothing more than shiver in the defenseless mech's servo. Grim and lethal predacons' stared at the stuck mech with glazed optics of aggression.

Alpha Trion tried pointing the stick at the beasts' as he stood to his wobbly feet. He looked like he had Guillain-Barré syndrome starting to indulge his body. "Uhhh, err... umm?" he stuttered nonsense to himself.

Then the smaller predacon jumped forward, claws all glistening in the snowy atmosphere space, and jaws open. The world of black caverns coming to engulf the poor mech into nothingness. Alpha Trion yelled, his servo unknowingly reaching behind him feeling the bars of the golden gate. He found a lever and pushed it the same time the predacon's body landed on him. Fear pact optics went backwards therefore turning pained and almost vulnerable. Alpha Trion gazed up after landing cruelly on his back and screamed when the beast tried biting his face off.

Looking around, the old mech seen that the more massive predacon was trying to climb the overly tall gate instead of just wandering around it. Smiling hopefully, Alpha Trion vastly lifted his servos up and pushed the lashing predacon down a little ways before bringing his legs up and swinging them downward.

The scrawny predacon yelped from surprise and pain as it was tossed back in the air a few feet, roughly landing on its side. Alpha Trion stood quickly, tripping to lock the gate in place. Now breathing heavily, the old mech sighed and turned around once he thought it was safe enough.

He gasped and jumped away from the gate when the predacon's made one last effort to take a bite out of him yet the gate held fast and kept them at bay. Seeing they could not get in, Alpha Trion sighed a heavy sigh of relief and started to track his way through the cold snow towards the tall, dark and lonely castle he had not noticed.

"They will have to go and find their meal somewhere else," the old mech happily said to himself, leaving the gate behind. At first glance he would have dubbed the castle abandoned by how silent and lifeless it appeared until he looked up and spotted a light up in one lone window in one of the towers.

"Ah, someone is home." Making his way through the frozen shubs and dead plant life he reached the castle and smiled when he noticed Philleep there waiting for him, happily munching on crystal grass and hay where it looked like someone had left it out for him purposely.

And as beautiful as the castle might have seemed, it was as deserted and empty as a rusted glass container. Alpha Trion looked up at all the fine and gear chilling statues sticking out from the side of the castle wall and wowed its stunning magnificence. Such an amazing sight and yet depressing that it isn't truly as enchanting as it would seem.

Alpha Trion spotted a door not too far to his right and quickly made way for it, looking back once more to check on Philleep. After being reassured that his noble horse would not escape, Alpha Trion wobbled up ten slippery steps to the stainless steel door that shined a dark and gloomy green. Wiping any snow or dirt off his armor, Alpha Trion balled up his courage and knocked on the big door. "Hello?" he hollered.

A second later the large door swung open, it's old hinges creaking loudly. Quickly, Alpha Trion stepped in, leaning around the door as he searched for who opened it. "Thank...you?" his voice died in his throat when saw that no one was there.

Looking around, he searched for whoever must have answered the door but couldn't see nor hear anyone. "Hello? Is...is anyone here?" he called out softly as he turned around to close the door and shut the cold out.

Alpha Trion shivered and brought his frozen servos up to his mouth and blew warm breath on his quivering digits. It felt like he had been stuck in a freezer for molina and now needed a furnace to snuggle up to.

Speaking of such warmth, Alpha Trion felt his dry eyes water at the bright sight of flickering fire from deep inside a chimney laying in the far room on the left. Moving quickly, he hollered out to see if anyone would possibly answer but there was only the enticing sound of that warmth giving furnace.

Peeking his head inside the door, Alpha Trion studied his new surroundings with caution. "Hello?" he shyly pushed the door the rest of the way open, "Is anyone there?"

"Hello?" He called out once again, looking up towards the vast stairs that led further up into the castle, but Alpha Trion knew better then to venture up there. "Sorry to intrude. I'm just a traveler... seeking shelter from the storm. Sorry to disturb you. Anyone home? Anyone awake?"

Off to the side of the room in a far off corner a crystal lit candelabra named Wheeljack became enlightened as he took in the sight of the poor frozen mech. Finally someone new to the castle.

"Hey... check it out Ratchet, he must have lost his way in the woods," Wheeljack whispered to the fancy old mantel clock next to him.

But instead of being impressed the clock growled and hushed him. "Shut up, you idiot!"

But as quiet as they had tried to be, their voices didn't go unnoticed by the mech who turned around, facing them, looking around curiously as he searched for who spoke. "Excuse me?" Alpha Trion walked over to the table the candelabra and clock sat upon and breathed in astonishment as he gently picked up the silver candelabra with blue crystals.

"Hmm. Beautiful," Setting the candelabra down and reaching towards the clock to lightly run his finger tips across the mastery of craftsmanship in the work. "Extraordinary."

But as amazing as the pieces were, the sounds of someone else in the other room drew him away. "A man of taste," Wheeljack hummed and puffed up in pride.

"He was talking about me," Ratchet snorted and rolled his optics.

The stranger moved along when a different noise had caught his attention like fish on a barb. He stowed away, head turning in more interest as the beautiful sound grew louder. Alpha Trion wasn't good at guessing instruments with his old audios but he could never forget the sound of a keyboard playing.

Maybe there was someone in there who could help him? Given confidence, Alpha Trion waltzed right into room just in time to see the lantern flicker off like a set of wings halting, and the music stopped. Ok umm... Creepy.

Alpha Trion looked around with wide and freaked optics before quickly stowing away. In an instant the furnace became the true priority and he made way towards it. "Whoever you are," he slightly shouted, trying to capture attention or not be rude, "I'm just going to warm myself by the fire."

As he entered the room where the fire burned in the fire place, Alpha Trion coughed a couple times from the bitter cold that still lingered as an icy sting in his lungs. He stood close to the warm glow and sighed in content as he held his hands out and rubbed them to help spread the warmth. "That's better. Oh, much better." He moaned and turned around to warm his back.

Suddenly, distant sounds of dishes clanking together caught his attention and curiosity made him leave the fire to go investigate. The door was open so he peeked in and instantly his optics landed on a beautiful spread on an overly large table. Without hesitation, Alpha Trion entered and went straight for the rich and expensive food and energon set out. Seeming like a gracious mech didn't want to be seen but felt the need to feed him, and he wasn't going to turn down such generosity.

"Ooh. Thank you." He said out loud in hopes that whoever was about may hear him as he sat down and began to eat, being sure to remember his table manners no matter how hungry he was.

The old starved mech instantly reached for the copper bread and took a chunk of it into his mouth, the rich and flavorful taste just now beginning to lighten up the numbness of his glossa. He made a noise of enjoyment and satisfaction before swallowing. Then the sparkle of golden ham caught his attention and he reached for it.

While the elder mech continued to fill himself with different varieties of food, he was clueless to the sound of quiet communication coming from far behind the big stack of food. It was just a click before the soft sound of metal scraping over marble drifted in the air and interrupted Alpha Trion who was now taking notice to the stuffing.

Having not known what that noise was or even processing to have heard it, Alpha Trion was shocked to near death when he gazed down and spotted the sudden tea cup that had not been there few moments ago. Alpha Trion blinked and shook his helm in case he was hallucinating. When he looked back at the cup he nearly jumped from his chair when it slid across the table even closer to him.

What in Primus name?

With a shaking servo he gently pushed the cup away and sat back to see if it would move again. This time Alpha Trion could of sworn he heard it make an, almost, protest chirp and moved back to the spot where he moved it from. The old mech scooted his chair back away from the table because the fright he felt from the very strange object.

Then he suddenly felt something moving under his servo and quickly jerked back. With a shocked expression, he looked down at the silverware in which seemed to have grown tiny limbs and faces of their own.

Alpha Trion tilted his helm like the commonsense and front part of his mind weren't working before he finally let it process. The poor, old mech gasped and scooted back in his chair as if he had just seen a Arachnid and stood to attention. Faces, smiles, eyes and little mouths on each one of the pieces of silverware were looking at him.

"Oh..." Alpha Trion said in a sudden carlsess voice, stuck in the eye of attention. He waited a moment or two before quickly turning tail and running away.

All the plates and silverware frowned from both disappointment and confusion while watching the new comer fly away like a rodent. They just wanted to comfort and entertain him, not make him leak transfluid through his old gears.

Alpha Trion turned slightly whilst continuing down the hall, his fear and flustered attitude not quite getting the best of him. "Whoever you are... I can't thank you enough for your hospitality and... Goodnight!" he said in the nicest voice he could manage before barging out the doors.

"Come on, Philippe!" The old mech shouted as he ran out of the castle, constantly checking over his shoulder like he might be being chased as he ran to the horse and mounted. "Go. GO!"

He hated to pull the horse from his hay but they must leave. This place was not safe and Alpha Trion would rather take his chances with the wolves. He was pleased with the horses loyalty and obedience on doing as he's told and not putting up much of a fuss, carrying his master away from the dark castle. They rode through the vast maze of hedges that surrounded the castle and came to a part that caught Alpha Trion's optic and made him forget all about fleeing right away.

Although they were covered by thick snow he realized they had come upon an area that looked to be of nothing but crystal roses.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" Alpha Tron gently pulled on Phillippe's reins to make him stop before they could pass them. Once the horse came to a stop, the mech jumped off, hardly taking his optics off of the crystal roses.

"Roses. I nearly forgot. I promised Orion a rose." Alpha Trion walked through the snow, his warm peds making a crunching sound in the many layers of fluffy white blankets in which covered everything. He studied all the crystals, trying to decide which one was the biggest, most beautiful and lovely for his dear son.

With his spark so absent-mindedly pulling ahead of himself, the old mech was clueless to the piercing and cold red stare oozing beyond the snow behind his back. Hot puffs of aggressive and rough intakes weren't so easily heard in the bitter wind leaving the old mech totally vulnerable.

Alpha Trion finally made up his mind and reached for the biggest red crystal he seen. But the sharpness of the glass poked his numb digits and he pulled away slightly to examine the harm. Unaware of warningful growls behind him. The sounds of Phillippe whining and pawing at the snow behind him didn't seem to alarm him. But if he had turned he would have seen the horses distress and would have become concerned. But Alpha Trion was determined to get the crystal so again he reached for it but this time a little further to where it was growing from the tree and gently pulled until it plucked and came free.

Phillippe grunted and huffed louder as he tried to get his master's attention to the obvious danger, but when the hidden threat jumped from the shadows and landed within the garden with a mighty roar did the old mech whip around and gasp in horror to what his old optics saw. A massive beast like creature snarled and glared at him before stomping towards him. Trying to back away from the approaching monster, Alpha Trion tripped over a snow embankment and fell on his back.

Philippe cried and neighed loudly in alarm as he pulled his reins' free from where they had been tied and galloped away as fast as his hooves could carry him...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Partner story between Deerhearts and I. Please check her work out on here and Fanfiction.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8347030/


End file.
